


Boys on film

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rami loves Joe so much it hurts, basically this is what I believe happened, ben thinks they are adorable, i suck at writing fluff, joes Instagram post, joes an idiot, mentions of ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: How Joe’s recent Instagram video was actually recorded.





	Boys on film

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad that we haven’t had any silly videos of Rami and Joe, so I wrote this to make me feel better. Although it actually made me feel worse, they are so adorable together, my heart hurts.  
> Anyway it hasn’t been betaed cos I wrote it in the middle of the night, so apologies for any errors.  
> Please come scream with me about Mazlek on tumblr  
> @ivebeensleepingonramimalek
> 
> Oh and obviously don’t send this to Joe or Rami or anyone that knows them. And it’s fiction blah blah blah (or is it? 😏)

Joe wakes to the pleasant sound of Rami singing.  
He pads out of their bedroom and into the large sitting room of their suite. He stops and stares at Rami; standing with his back to Joe as he watches the news and drinks his tea.  
Rami is wearing a pair of jeans slung low on his hips and when he turns, Joe notices they aren’t done up.  
“Morning baby” he says over his shoulder.  
Joe walks over and plants a gentle kiss to his lips  
“Morning sunshine. You’re up very early”  
says Joe trailing his hands down Rami’s chest.  
“It’s 11am. That is not early Joe” Rami laughs.  
“Hey! I have jet lag” Joe pouts, flicking one of Rami’s nipples.  
“Aahhh” Rami squeals backing away.  
“Wanna order breakfast? I waited for you” Rami says  
“When is Ben arriving?”  
“Yeah I’m starving” Joe replies “and I’m not sure? I thought he said he’d be in late last night?”  
“I’m sure he ll let us know when he’s here.”  
Rami says, picking up the menu.  
“You might wanna do those jeans up before you go answering the door though babe” Joe says winking and walking to the bathroom. 

They enjoy their breakfast quietly, legs tangled together under the table and chatting about the party Rami has to attend later.  
“I need to ask you a favour” Joe says carefully.  
Rami swallows his mouthful of eggs and puts down his fork,raising his eyebrows.  
“I am not having sex on this balcony Joe. We nearly got caught last time we tried that” Rami says seriously.  
“No”..........Joe says and then thinks back to that evening in LA; the sunset, the balcony, Rami’s ass.  
“Joe?” Rami pokes his leg with his bare toes under the table.  
Joe coughs. “Uhhhhh, no sorry. Um what?”  
“The favour?” Rami laughs.  
“You were thinking about the balcony weren’t you?”  
Joe shrugs, “Maybe? Anyway, yeah I need a favour. And it’s not sexual in nature.”  
“Shame” Rami murmurs.

Joe raises his brows and fills Rami in on his idea for a new Instagram video. Bohemian Rhapsody’s publicist had been asking him to post something with the boys to hype up the fans before the BAFTAs.  
“You’re an idiot. You do know that right?” Rami grins pointing his fork at Joe and laughing at his idea.  
“Have you even asked Ben?”  
“He’ll be ok with it. You know I wish it was you I could do this with right?” Joe says sadly.  
“Baby, it’s fine” Rami replies, “We’ll be able to share all those videos you have of us someday” he takes Joe’s hand in his own and rubs his thumb over Joe’s bony knuckles.  
“Well maybe not all of them” he considers, “some are just for us,” Rami smirks.

Ben turns up at their room about an hour later.  
He knocks on the door and yells loudly, “You better be fully clothed and not half hard when you answer this door!”  
Rami throws open the door in his now buttoned up jeans and grins at Ben.  
“Will this do?” Rami poses in the door way.  
“I ll say” Ben wolf whistles.  
“Stop that” Rami brings him in for a hug and drags him into the room.  
“Ben!” Joe flings himself into Ben’s arms and squeezes him tight.  
“I’ve missed you guys, so much” Ben says “The set I’m on isn’t half as much fun as Bo Rhap”  
“Well of course not” says Rami incredulously.  
“What have you two been up to?” asks Ben looking between the two of them.

Rami watches as Joe blushes. He gives Rami whiplash sometimes. He acts so sweet and innocent one minute and then the next he’s spanking Rami’s ass, bending him over the balcony railings and eating him out like a champ.  
Rami shivers at the memory.  
“Just relaxing. This award season is manic. I’m exhausted” Rami answers for the both of them.  
“You don’t have to go today babe” Joe says, concern etched on his face.  
Rami isn’t one for bailing and Joe knows this. He just gets how draining the schmoozing can be.  
“I’m going to take a shower, need to be ready soon” Rami sighs.  
He drops a kiss on Joe’s lips and leaves Ben and Joe chatting about Gwil and the upcoming BAFTAs.

When he emerges from the shower, hair pushed back, towel round his waist; the first thing he sees is that fucking ridiculous cardboard cut-out of Ben. It’s propped up against the bed, staring at him.  
“JOE! I told you I’m gonna set fire to this god damn thing if you don’t get rid of it” he yells into the sitting room.  
“Hey” Ben peers round the door. “That’s a bit harsh” he pouts.  
“I just prefer the real thing darling” Rami drawls, grinning and shaking his wet curls over Ben like a dog.  
“Hey!” Ben laughs, pushing him away,  
“Get dressed, we have stuff to do before you go”  
Rami rolls his eyes, smiling at the ground.  
“You do know your boyfriend is an idiot don’t you?” Ben asks.  
“Well you’re not much better” Rami laughs, “And Yeah, I know”  
He looks at Ben softly as he says  
“But he’s my idiot.”  
Ben smiles gently, and softly brings Rami in for a hug. 

“Put my boy down please” Joe hurries into the bedroom, smacking Ben on the head.  
“Let’s do this” he says rubbing his hands together.  
Ben pulls his sweater over his head and plops onto the bed.  
“Hang on, this bed hasn’t been made” he says sitting up  
“Am I gonna be lying in something unpleasant?” He looks slightly stricken and Rami laughs and shrugs.  
“Who knows Ben? You see last night Joe did this thing where he...........”  
Ben jams his fingers in his ears and Rami doubles over laughing. Joe blushing furiously over by the window. 

Joe watches Rami find a pair of black gym shorts and stares as he puts them on before removing his towel. He suddenly wishes he was alone with Rami, but then Rami is at his side and taking his phone from his hands.  
“Right, into bed baby” he taps Joe’s ass and flings cardboard Ben at him. Ben and Joe settle themselves into position and tuck in cardboard Ben.  
Rami sits on Joe’s thighs on top of the blankets, realising he’s too close and scooting backwards towards Joe’s knees.  
“Ready?” He asks Joe. Ben shuffles over so he’s not in the shot.  
Joe gives him a thumbs up and he presses record. 

Rami is literally tearing up from laughing quietly behind the camera.  
Joe is so good at this, he thinks. His improv skills are to be envied.  
He watches his boyfriend as he feigns surprise at real Ben in his bed and feels something like jealousy twist in his gut. He wishes that were him making a goofy video with Joe. He remembers Joe’s words from earlier  
“You know I wish it was you I could do this with right?”  
Rami knows they can’t go public yet. But he wishes more than anything that he could show the world how much he loves this man. 

He takes a deep breath as Joe pulls the covers over him and Ben, and Rami yells cut, placing Joe’s phone against the lamp on his bedside locker and lying down next to Joe and cardboard Ben. He pushes cardboard Ben out of the bed as Joe’s head emerges from the blankets.  
“Perfect” Rami says.  
“I made it look like it was you recording it baby. So no one will know” he smiles sadly.  
Joe turns into his side and wraps Rami into a hug. He pecks him softly on his lips and whispers “Thank you”  
Rami, completely forgetting about Ben’s presence; presses his lips up against Joe’s again and deepens the kiss, running his tongue along the inside of Joe’s top lip.  
Joe groans and pulls Rami’s body toward his, fitting their crotches together. Rami squeaks and Ben flings the blankets off himself, clearing his throat.  
“I’m gonna leave you two to it” He says  
“Give you some...... er...... alone time”  
He coughs and Joe reluctantly removes his lips from Rami’s neck, blushing.  
“Fuck, sorry Ben. Thanks for doing this. I ll send you the video to see before I post ....... ahhhhhhh “ he moans as Rami pinches his nipple through his white T-shirt.  
“Right. Bye” Ben trips over his own jeans as he attempts to leave their bedroom as quickly as possible. 

The door slams and Rami pushes Joe onto his back. He lies down between Joe’s legs and peels down his underwear, staring at Joe with his big eyes and smirking filthily.  
And if the phone on the bedside table continues to record for the next 10 minutes or so, then that bit of the video will always be just for them.


End file.
